pokegirl futa lemon
by draconianking
Summary: this is a lemon including ash a pikagirl futa and a charmander futa if you dont like dont read.


Ash was in the woods again, continuing on his journey. He was walking along a path and reflecting on his situation.

**he thought aloud as he checked the poke balls that he had fastened to his belt. **

**He checked for the pokeballs of his trusty, not to mention busty Persian, his Charmander named Ember, **

**as well as his newly acquired Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Ash sighed as he put his arms behind his head; **

**reaching for the blue sky that seemed to shimmer through the canopy of the woods above him. **

**Ash moaned, **

**As if to cut him off on cue, Ash heard a high-pitched squeak like a giggle coming from a clearing to his right. **

**Being as quiet as he possibly could, he ducked down and snuck over to the clearing. Hiding in the brush, **

**he saw a cute young Pikachu sitting beneath a tree with a pile of apples in her lap and one in each hand. **

**She was about four and a half feet tall and had a beautiful, **

**glossy yellow coat with beautiful patterns of black and reddish orange stripes. **

**Her tail, like a bolt of lightning, perking up from her back matched the pointy ears that twitched when she bit down into an apple. **

**Ash especially liked the perky b-cub breasts that bounced when she giggled as she ate her snack. **

**Moreover, Ash could see a very impressive member hiding in her lap behind all the apples. **

Ember has been itching to work some kinks out. She** Ash recalled. **

**Ash reached for his belt and pulled out Embers hand was over her mouth as soon as she was out. **

**Seeing the confusion in her wide eyes, he pointed over the bush where the Pikachu girl was having lunch. **

**Ash took his hand off her mouth and a devilish grin was on her face. She licked her lips in anticipation. **

**Her smooth cock was standing at full attention just at the sight of the cute little Pika-girl. **

**She said, as she looked her prey up and down. **

**re a little too rough sometimes.**Ow! Ok, fine,this will be fun!Oww! that hurt!Oh no! My apples!Be more concerned with me, cutie, and not with your snacks!Eeekkk!This is for ruining my lunch! Take this!" She sent a wave of electricity from her hand that hit Ember dead center in the chest.

**the fire Poke-herm screamed out, as she was shocked. After the electricity faded, steam slowly ebbed off her skin. **

**She looked up as the Pika-girl with fire in her eyes. **

**Ember let loose another flamethrower, but this time twice as big as the one before. **

**With no time to react the Pika girl was struck by the flames and thrown back, crashing down onto the ground. **

**Ash grabbed an empty pokeball and stepped out of the bush. Ember, still mad from the shock and ready to pounce, **

**ran full speed for the downed Pika-girl. "I think you have had enough fun, Ember," Ash said as he threw his pokeball at the stunned Pika-girl. **

**Ash caught the Pika-girl in his red and white pokeball just as Ember landed where the Pika-girl was seconds before. **

**"Aww, master! I wanted to knock her around some more!" Ember pouted as she looked at the poke ball that just caught her cute opponent. **

**Ash replied. He walked over to her and picked up the Pika-girlm still tingly all over," Ember replied as she rubbed her arms and shook her hips. **

**Her tail wagged quickly with the motion of her hips. "I'll bet you**Okay, you do deserve it... but let

**he gave the fiery girl a wink. Ash proceeded to open the pokeball, and in a flash of red light, **

**the Pika-girl formed out of mid-air into a sitting position on the ground. **

**The yellow tinted poke-herm looked at her new master with a slightly confused look. She then saw Ember and spoke, glaring at her, **

**Ash laughed at the Pikachu. m the one who asked her to fight you. I wanted to catch you. My name He then sat down in front of the cute poke-herm. **

**Looking at him, the Pikachu moved her face closer to his. **

**she started to nuzzle his cheeks with hers. The red dot on her cheek sent small shocks into his face, making his hair start to stand on end. **

**Ember, still stroking her cock, decided to introduce her self. As she knelt down, **

**she took the Pika-girls and locked on to her new playmates lips in a powerful kiss. **

**The recently battered Pika-girl was stunned by this new development. She felt Embers your name, cutie?" **

**Opening her eyes, the Pika-girl stared at Ember with a shy smile. "My name is Pika. That was very nice, Ember. I like your name. **

**Its the same way she did to Ash. **

**Grinning like a cat, Ember blurted, "Gaaaa, you are so cuuute!" Looking down she saw both of their cocks jutting out from their waists. **

**Ember's was bigger at 8 inches; it was also the same red coloring of her body. Pika's cock looked silky smooth. **

**It was the same color as she was and just a little smaller than Ember's, but it was a bit thicker and had a drop of pre-cum forming on the tip. **

**Ember said softly as she lowered her head down and slid Pika**Oh God! That feels** Soon Pika was reduced to just babbling and sighs of pleasure as Ember slowly sucked at her rod. **

**As Embers slit just under her cock. **

**Pika said hesitantly. **

**said Ember, taking her head up out of Pika**Oh you poor little thing! You

**she asked as she rubbed Pika**N-no, I have played with myself, but I have never had anyone take me before,Oh well, have to change that. I want to shoot my cum in you so bad. Now! I can hardly stand it!t this tight! ahhhh!"

Ember exclaimed as the head of her cock popped into PikaOh Ember you

**With that, Ember pulled her cock out just until just the head was still inside Pika and thrust back in as hard as she could, **

**making the yellow vixen scream in pleasure. s unbelievable! I feel like I'm gonna cum any second,**Ohh ohh ohh! I'm cumming! I'm cummmmingg!Kyaaaaa!So Pika, did you like the first cock you've ever had in your pussy? , I think I've created a beast."

"Now now, Ember, you've had your fun. It** Ash said as he leaned down and gave Pika a very passionate kiss, **

**his tongue slipping into her mouth. Pika, remembering this feeling from before, **

**happily returned the favor as their tongues rubbed in a passionate embrace. **

**As they mashed their tongues together, Ember slid her now soft cock out of Pika. Her cum trailed in thick streams from Pika's pink slit. Ember, now sedated, **

**moved a little off to the side and watched her master welcome her new friend into their little family while she licked Pika's cum from her hands. **

**Ash broke the kiss with the yellow poke-herm and looked into her big eyes. They had a very satisfied look in them, **

**but he wasn't about to let his girls have all the fun. **

**Ash asked Pika as he grabbed a hold on her soft cock and squeezed out a few drops of cum. **

**she said lustfully as she moved her slowly hardening penis with Ash's hand. Ash kept stroking her. He stopped stroking her and looked at her puzzled. **

**he said as he let go of her hardening cock and moved back a little. Pika laid down on the grass with her legs pointing to her new friends. **

**Ember just nodded and stared, wide-eyed, **

**with great anticipation. Her renewed hard-on was already dripping precum. **

**With that, Pika lifted her legs up and bent her upper body between them. Sure enough, she was face to face with her own cock. **

**She was rolled up in an oddly shaped ball and she looked at Ash and Ember with a very child like smile. "Watch closely now.**Ohh, she's sooo hot,Mmmmm...Oh, I have to pace myself or I'll cum too soon... But I feel so hot with them watching me! My whole body's on fire,Now now, baby. You already had your fun. It's my turn to play with her,Awww! You're so mean,Brace yourself, cutie,I'm still horny, you big meanie,Heh, did we turn you on, Ember?Mmmmm-hhmmm."

Pika's cock slipped out of her mouth again, covering her face in her precum and saliva as she ground herself into him.

**His thrusts quickened to almost a blur. **

**Pika screamed. She caught her cock in her lips just as she had the most powerful climax in her life. **

**Spurt after spurt of cum flooded her mouth and it was soon filled up to the point that she had to swallow two mouthfuls before she stopped shooting. **

**She still had a full mouthful left as she looked up at Ash with a messy face and sedated look in her eyes. **

**That adorable face set Ash right off as he buried himself into Pika and emptied his load deep into her pussy. **

**His own ass tightened around Ember's cock as she also emptied herself, deep into her master's ass. **

**Her tail flame erupted into a tall fire as she pulsated with pleasure. **

**As her two lovers came, Pika had another powerful orgasm from her pussy. It made her shake so much, **

**she almost swallowed what was left of her cum. With that, **

**the three slumped onto the grass and just breathed heavily in the afterglow of their lovemaking. **

**Ember, still inside Ash, leaned forward to pikas face. She planted her **

**lips on Pika'ss and started to drink the cum from her mouth. Pika had a very exhausted expression on her **

**face as they mashed their tongues against each others'. With a loud slurp, Ember broke the kiss and leaned back again. **

**"Ohh, you taste as sweet as you are cute.**Mmm, you're right, baby,Mm... Happy... Ohh, she's so cute! I just want to fuck her up the yeah, well I thought I told you to just watch. Maybe I should give you a spanking!Ohh, really? Ohh, please, master!

Give me a hard spanking! I need to be spanked real bad!Ohh, there's no dealing with her."


End file.
